Collision Course
by HITMAN309
Summary: After one year of service to his country everything seems fine.But soon he disappears like he wasn't even born.Secrets revealed and more to come. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Collision course

Chapter 1: The Meet

Life what is it? Is it something we cherish or something we disregard? These thoughts all ran through the spy's mind. I'm sorry retired spy. Yes Alex Rider was retired at only the age of 15. When Blunt had left Ms. Jones the head of MI6 agreed to leave Alex alone. They has said if he had wanted back in, all he had to do was call them and he was on the next flight to hell knows where. Alex had remembered that day when he was finally able to retire.

(flashback)

Alex had been asked to come to the Royal &General Bank for a meeting with Ms. Jones. Alex knew they were going to send him on another mission, assassination, reconnaissance, or who knows what. He agreed to come to R&G for whatever was to come. Good news was that he was in a ok mood. He finally got over Jack's death and the title "druggie" he had was finally fading away from school. Although a few had still called him "druggie". He slowly got a few of his old friends back and had earned a few of his titles back.

Anyways he had walked into the lobby of the bank and went straight to elevator knowing that they knew he was there. He had arrived at the intended floor and walked straight down the hall with the gracefulness of a cat but the deadlines of a puma. He had arrived at the door to her office. He was about to reach for the handle to open the door and except whatever mission was coming. But he hesitated for a moment thinking 'What if he just turned away from it. Away from it all and just vanished.' But he wasn't able to complete the full thought because the door automatically opened and without hesitation stepped in to the room. The door automatically closed just like when it happened opened. Here we go again.

"Alex!" Ms. Jones exclaimed

"Hello Ms. Jones." Alex replied with a lace of venom in his voice. This seemed to affect the director of MI6 a bit making her show a bit of grief for him.

"Come sit we must talk a bit about your future with us." she said with a edge of happiness. Alex reluctantly sat in the chair across from him. While she sat at her desk.

"Now lets get to the point on why you are he-" she started but was stopped by alex saing:

"Let me guess there is a plotician in some god for saken country that needs to be killed?"

"No." she replied

"Mission to take down a bit of SCORPIA?"

"No."

"OR is it some Langley fellow who needs help with something."

"ALEX! Listen that is not why we called you down here."

"Then why?"

"Since the time you came back from your first mission I saw that you wanted out. If anyway possible. So I would like to give you a choice.

"And what might this "choice" be."

"You can stay with us and do some small jobs. OR. You can leave and comeback when you want to."

Silence. That's all there was in the room until Alex exclaimed:

"What your series about this. No threatening me or my friends!"

"Yes."

YES, HELL YES."

A small smile crept on to her face "Great" she said

"Thank you so much." alex said

"Now that that is sedeled I guess we should get on to the other reason why your here."

"Which is?"

"Your brother" she said calmly to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying Tyler was mad was a understatement. He was pissed. Everybody in the CIA knew that when he was pissed you don't get in his way no matter what. He had learned the most shocking thing ever and he lived in a pretty fucked up world. But this was shocking, more shocking then when his parents had died when he was only 2 years old.

(Flashback)

He was sitting in his boss's office waiting quietly and silently. He was the world's best spy which gave him a lot of enemies in his life. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the office opened and in walked Joe Byrne.

"Hello, Tyler." He said with a slight smile. But he just sat there with an emotionless face. Not returning the smile. Joe sat down right behind his desk.

"So I'll take it the kill went perfectly?"

Silence that's all that there was, of course he took this as a yes.

"So let me get to the point on why you're here, Tyler." Byrne said

"We asked you to come here to give you a choice. Now I know at being only 15 you have a lot of stuff on your plate. So we are giving you a choice. Option 1) we take back what we gave you and you can live a normal life. Option 2) you ask for seconds. Or Option 3) you can be excused but always be welcomed back. So it is your choice. What is it going to be?

Tyler waited a few minutes till he asked the question of who.

"Who?"

"What do you mean 'Who'?"

"Like who came up with this decision."

"Higher up's."

"I guess option 3 my friend."

"Good, now let's get on to the other matter on hand. Your brother."

(Flashback end)

All these thoughts went through his head as he was boarding his plane. Today America. Tomorrow England.


End file.
